Soleil devenu étoile
by TheBlondeWithCurlyHair
Summary: Les ressentis d'Harry deux ans après le décès d'Hermione. Les ressentis d'un homme brisé après la mort d'une partie de son âme.


**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord merci de lire cet Os =)**

**Je me re-lance dans l'écriture après une période de 6 mois sans publication et mettre « remise » de la tentative de plagiat dont j'ai été « victime », enfin bref trop de blabla tu le blabla...**

**Cet Os est relativement court mais l'inspiration m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir et j'ai décidé de le publier quand même à mes risques et périls.**

**Disclaimer : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire et la situation est mienne.**

**Rated : K**

**Encore merci à SweetyMarie pour ses impressions en premier lieu et surtout pour sa motivation. **

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**

Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, même lorsque je refusais son aide, trop buté pour la laisser intervenir. À chaque fois, elle revenait à la charge. J'avais beau ne pas être tendre ou agréable parfois même vexant, rien ne l'arrêtait quand elle voulait aider ses amis.

Et durant sept années elle avait été comme une sœur, prête à tout. Prête à mettre sa vie en danger, à protéger ses proches coûte que coûte, allant même jusqu'à effacer la mémoire de ses parents. Prête à tellement se plonger dans ses recherches pour m'aider qu'elle en oubliait de vivre, de profiter, de rire, de chanter... Elle a grandi trop vite face au malheur que je lui ai imposé, face à la douleur qu'elle a dû encaisser.

Je l'aimais, oh oui, je l'aimais plus que tout. J'aurais tué pour la voir sourire, son magnifique sourire, étincelant comme sa présence, droit comme son caractère. J'aurais pu voler pour l'entendre rire, son rire aussi cristallin que sa fragilité, aussi franc et joyeux qu 'elle. J'aurais appris un livre de métamorphose par cœur pour pouvoir lui parler et voir cette étincelle de savoir dans le fond de ses yeux, ses beaux yeux ambre aussi pétillants et doux qu'elle l'était au quotidien. J'aurais même appris à jouer de chaque instrument existant sur Terre pour la voir danser, la voir danser c'était hypnotisant, drôle et gracieux... Ma sœur, ma douce petite sœur...  
Maintenant elle n'est plus là. Il l'avait enlevé, arraché à sa famille, ses amis et il l'avait emmené loin, très loin. Elle est partie si vite, violemment, brutalement, douloureusement. Ma puce...

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues aussi silencieusement que ma peine est immense. Les aurors l'avaient retrouvé, son corps jetés comme un vulgaire déchet au milieu de l'allée des Embrumes. Et j'ai honte aujourd'hui encore, tellement honte, si tu savais ! C'était mon rôle de te protéger, mon rôle de venir te chercher, mon rôle de te retrouver... Je te demande pardon. Pardon. Pour tout. Je suis tellement désolé. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir empêché de sortir ce matin-là. Désolé de ne pas avoir su que tu étais espionné par ces salops de Mangemorts. Désolé qu'ils t'aient enlevé. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé. Désolé qu'ils t'aient torturé. Désolé que tu sois morte. Désolé, désolé... Je sais cela ne suffit pas, et cela ne suffira jamais, tu n'es plus là.

On devrait nous prévenir lorsqu'on s'attache à quelqu'un. Nous prévenir que l'on peut le perdre à chaque instant. On devrait nous parler de la douleur qu'on ressent, ce grand vide à l'intérieur, ce sentiment qui nous traverse et ne nous quitte plus, cette peur de se retrouver complètement seul... Je suis sûr que toi tu étais au courant 'Mione, de toute façon tu as toujours tout su ! Donc t'aurais dû savoir que tu allais te faire coincer ! Je t'en veux, si tu savais comme je t'en veux ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça ! Des vraies loques, voilà ce qu'on est devenu sans toi ! On ne rit plus, on esquisse un sourire tellement rarement, on fait bonne figure pour le public, on joue aux gens fort qui ont surmonté la mort d'un des leurs, de leurs piliers mais non ! Parce que oui, tu étais notre pilier, notre force, et tu es partis, et là BOUM tous c'est écroulé, comme un arbre dont on coupe le tronc, comme si on avait coupé les pieds de la Tour Eiffel, comme tes précieux bouquins dont on aurait arraché la reliure !  
C'est faux, tellement faux ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de penser ça des fois ! Je m'en veux à moi, et seulement à moi, de ne pas t'avoir tenue éloigné de tout ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais rien te reprocher ma Hermione.

Tu aurais dû avoir vingt deux ans aujourd'hui, fêter vos quatre ans de mariage à toi et Ron. Tu aurais dû couver du regard vos enfants déjà nombreux entrain de gambader dans le jardin du Terrier. Tu nous aurais accueillis chaleureusement comme tu le faisais si bien, sourire, rire, te fâcher contre la gourmandise de Ron ou ma mauvaise foi, refréner Ginnie dans sa folie, disputer les jumeaux qui te disputer les jumeaux qui te servaient de beaux-frères, danser, illuminer la pièce de par ta présence. Mais surtout tu aurais dû être là, avec nous et non ici dans ce cimetière froid où seul la Lune t'éclaire.

À mon soleil devenu étoile, a ma sœur devenue souvenir, à ma princesse que le monde regrette, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Harry.


End file.
